Romeo and Juliet, Avatar style
by Azulaha
Summary: Avatar version of Romeo and Juliet starring Zuko and Katara with some twists. Maybe a little OOC so the two stories can combine. Zutara. Rated M for later Chapters. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Sorin and Kason, two water bending refugees and friends of Katara and Sokka, were walking down the streets in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, joking about nothing in particular.

"If only we came across some fire benders," Kason said, "I would kill them."

"But you must make sure they start the fight," said Sorin, "or you will be held accountable for any death by the Dai Li."

Just ahead, Sorin spotted two Fire benders, and allies of Zuko, Chong and Wan Hyo were coming up to them, but didn't seem to notice them.

"Quick, what should I do?" asked Kason, uncapping his water pouch.

"Nothing," Sorin hissed, "You must make sure that THEY start the fight. Just keep walking."

But as the four boys approached each other, Kason stuck his tongue out at the firebenders.

Chong stopped in tracks, "Are you sticking your tongue out at us?" 

"Yes," said Kason, "I am."

"No he's not," Sorin grabbed Kason's arm, "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"If you insist." Wan Hyo suddenly shot a fireball directly at Sorin. Before anyone knew what happened, a full-fledged fight had sprung up.

"What's going on here?" Jet made his way through the fighting crowd that had now been aided by any other bystander who knew anything about Water/Fire rivalry.

"Stop fighting you idiots," Jet said, "we're going to get caught by the Dai Li,"

"Well, well, well." Sokka had just appeared on the scene. "I fit isn't Jet. Why are you trying to stop the fight, why don't you have your weapon out?"

"Sokka I do not want to fight you." Jet said, " I'm just trying to make sure nobody gets kicked out of this city."

"I hate cowards," Sokka growled and drew his club and charged Jet.

"GENTLEMEN!" Suddenly, Long Feng approached the crowd. "Is there a problem here?"

"He started it." Sorin cried, pointing at Wan Hyo.

"No, he did." Chong snapped.

"I do not care." Long Feng, raised his voice. "For many years Ba Sing Se has struggled to remain a peaceful, war-free environment, and all of you are disrupting this peace. If anyone starts a fight again, they will forfeit their lives. Now disperse."

And the crowd went once again their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but any characters you don't recognize I made up

Chapter 2

"Prince Zuko." Iroh was knocking on his nephew's door and receiving no answer.

"Zuko will you please answer me?" Iroh continued knocking on the door.

"What is it Uncle Mushi?" Jet and Long shot wandered in.

"It's my nephew." Said Iroh. "He has shut himself up in his room and will not come out for any reason. Please, see if you can do anything to help him."

Jet pushed open the door and, followed by Long Shot, walked into Zuko's room. All the shades were drawn and it was pitch black.

"Li?" asked Jet, stumbling in the darkness. "Why the darkness? What's wrong?"

"Go away," Zuko replied.

"Will you please tell us what's wrong?" Jet asked, " We are your best friend."

_Friends who don't even know my real name_ Zuko thought bitterly. "Finally he sighed. "It's Jin."

"Jin?" Jet asked, "what about her?"

"She has taken a pledge of eternal virginity." Zuko snapped. "I love her with all my heart but she does not love me."

Slowly, Jet pulled open the curtains covering the window and turned to look at Zuko. He was a mess, his hair was sticking out at weird angles and his eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks appeared tear stained from crying.

"Li, this is no way to recover from a broken heart." Said Jet, "come on, let's go out and have some fun."

Zuko shrugged, "I don't feel like going out right now, I'd rather mope in peace."

"Oh no you don't," said Jet. "You're going out, come on, breathe some fresh air. Live for once. If you don't coming willingly, we're forcing you. Right Long shot?" Long shot nodded, beckoning for Zuko to come.

"Fine," Zuko sighed. "I'll come along."

Iroh smiled as the trio passed them and headed for the door. "Finally, that boy will be gone and come back with a smile on his face." He told himself.

Walking through the lower ring, Jet noticed a poster on the wall advertising a party, held by the Dai Li, exclusive to citizens of the upper ring.

"Let's crash it." Jet asked, " Look, it's a masquerade. We'll blend right in,"

"Hmph," said Zuko, "you two have fun, I'd rather-"

"Stay and think about Jin?" Jet cut in. "Oh no you don't, Li, If we're going to crash a party, you're crashing it with us. Look, go to this party tonight and look around, compare Jin's face to all the other pretty faces of girls. I challenge you to find one that does not make her face melt into a crowd."

"Fine," Zuko said defeated, "I will come but I promise you, nothing will remove Jin's face from my mind."

(**A/N thank you for reviewing, I will try to update it soon and the romance is coming up soon, I promise)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.**

**(A/N okay, for those of you who are familiar with Romeo and Juliet, anyone have any ideas on who should play the friar? If you do let me know please and thank you)**

Katara was looking through her closet when Toph knocked on the door.

"Katara, your brother want a word with you." Katara sighed, Sokka had wanted to talk to her for a while, but until now she had always been able to avoid it.

"Fine," Katara followed Toph out of her bedroom and down the hall into the sitting room where Sokka was waiting. Aang was nowhere to be found.

"Sit down Katara." Sokka said pointing to the sofa opposite him in the room, Toph, Katara couldn't help notice, sat down next to Sokka.

"Anyway Katara," said Sokka, "I have two very important things to discuss with you right now. First, although this may come as a shock to you, Toph and I are engaged."

"What!" Katara cried, "WHAT!"

"We figured it was the best time," said Toph, "we're both of marrying age and both available. Plus it will make our lives a lot easier."

"That brings me to my second point Katara." Said Sokka, "I think you should consider marriage, and to the Avatar."

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Katara, "You lost me at your marriage, but in Avatar do you mean Aang?"

"Who else?" Asked Toph, "Unless you know another avatar."

"Hold on just a second, Sokka, Toph, you both are treating marriage like… something you do for convenience, marriage should be about love. And I don't love Aang, he's a really sweet kid and all, but I think of him as more of a brother, not a lover. I'm not ready for marriage and definitely not with Aang."

"Katara," said Sokka, "let's face the facts. Marriage will give you a steady home and income, and the avatar comes with his own perks. And anyways, it's better to marry for friendship and let love grow then to marry for love and hope for friendship. Aang has also taken a liking to you that exceeds the bounds of normal friendship, he loves you, it's only a matter of time before you love him in return. Please consider my offer Katara."

Katara sighed, "very well, but for now I must get ready for the party."

Sokka smiled, "That's all I ask for the moment."

**(A/N, This doesn't follow Romeo and Juliet EXACTLY, but it's close. Review please and thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own 

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this up, the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise

Zuko, Jet, Long Shot, and Smellerbee made their way to the Dai Li's headquarter where the party was being held. Jet was dressed as a pirate, Longshot as a Yu Yen archer, and Smellerbee as a fire nation soldier.

"Great Costume Li," said Jet, "Your Blue Spirit outfit looks really authentic, where did you get it?"

"Umm, bargain hunting?" Zuko replied, his eyes looking at the ground behind his mask. "You know guys, I don't feel so well, you go on ahead without me."

He turned to leave but Jet and Longshot caught him under the arms and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Smellerbee asked.

"Home," said Zuko, "I don't feel like crashing a party anymore."

"Oh no you don't," said Jet, "You said you'd come to this party with us and you're not backing out now." Longshot nodded

"This is a bad idea, something's going to go wrong, I can feel-." Said Zuko

"Death?" Asked Jet, "Pain? Punishment? Loosen up Li. This is a party. Just enjoy yourself, for once."

"Alright," said Smellerbee, "there's a big crowd coming, we can blend in with them, they won't notice, but we have to go now. Is Li coming?"

"No, I don't-" Said Zuko but Jet cut him off,

"Yes, Li's coming and he's going to enjoy himself." Longshot nodded along with Jet. "We don't have to stay long, but you can bear it for r at least two hours. Mingle, chat, eat, and if in two hours you are still miserable, you can leave."

"Guys," said Smellerbee, "NOW."

And Jet and Longshot shoved Zuko sideways and into the big crowd, and before he knew it they were passed the guards and in the middle of the Dai Li's headquarters with a party going on in full swing all around them.

**A/N: still open to suggestions concerning the friar, Read and Review as always, next chapter should be longer, I'll try to have it up by Wednesday.**


	5. Chapter 5 Party scene

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the plot really, Nick studios and William Shakespeare do… well, Shakespeare stole it from some other poet but that's not important.

**A/N: Slight lime ahead, this is the scene you've all been waiting for. Yes I am aware there is OOC, thank you for telling me, for those harsh critics out there, it's about to get worse J, well enjoy.**

Once inside the Dai Li's headquarters, Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee went their own separate ways, leaving Zuko alone in the middle of a dancing, drinking, partying crowd. He amused himself briefly by watching the drunken dancers, but soon, he became bored and made his way over to the snack table.

_Only another hour and a half_ he thought bitterly. _I can make it through this_

And then, he looked up to see something that made him forget all about leaving.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Katara, hurry up, we're going to be late." Toph was furiously knocking on Katara's bedroom door. "You know how Sokka hates waiting."

"I'm coming," called Katara, and she opened the door.

"I love your costume," said Toph, who was dressed like an earth queen.

"Thanks," she said, and then to the other two. "Okay, I'm ready."

Aang and Sokka were already waiting by the door, Aang dressed as jester and Sokka as a king, probably to go along with Toph's

"I like your costume Katara." Said Sokka, but Aang could only stare.

Katara looked at herself in the mirror to make sure there wasn't a button undone that was attracting Aang's attention, but no, her water spirit costume looked fine. Her blue shirt was skin tight and came just above her naval, leaving a strip of bear skin showing. She also had her black leggings with a blue scarf tied around her hips and no shoes. She had let her hair loose and was wearing a simple black mask that covered only the top half of her face. No, he wasn't starring at the outfit; he was starring at her.

"Okay, are we ready to go now?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Aang's starring was making Katara feel uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable.

Toph took Sokka's arm and they both started on their way. They looked like a perfect couple but, Katara couldn't help notice, there was something fake about it. The way Toph was holding his arm; it looked good to an outsider, but if they were alone she knew they wouldn't be doing that.

"May I escort you?" Aang asked, pulling Katara from her thoughts.

"Um, sure I guess." Katara was still trying to process everything that had happened to her today, her proposed marriage to Aang, Sokka and Toph's marriage, Aang going goggle eyed over her water spirit costume, and why had Sokka even accepted the invite to the Dai Li's party. It was definitely too much.

They arrived at the party and immediately Toph and Sokka split away from the main group to go and dance, leaving Katara and Aang standing there awkwardly.

"Umm, I need to go to the lady's room." Katara jumped up and speed walked in the other direction, leaving Aang looking adoringly after her. She rounded a corner and leaned against the wall, not sure when to come back out.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

There she was, having just left the jester who had escorted her. She was the most beautiful creature Zuko had ever seen. With that perfect body and gorgeous long brown hair, he felt every memory of Jin fade from his mind.

_Did my heart love till now? _ Zuko thought, _for I never saw true beauty until this night._

Not knowing what he was doing, but acting on pure adrenaline driven impulse, he walked toward the hallway where he had seen the girl disappear. He found her right around the corner, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry," he said, "If I'm interrupting anything."

_His voice sounded familiar, yet distant. She'd heard it before, but never like this._ "No, I'm just resting."

_She was even more beautiful in person, even with a mask. His passion for her was growing, simmering just below the boiling point; he could barely contain it._ "If I may profess, I think you're lovely."

_She knew she had seen him before but she couldn't remember where. She was becoming more and more fond of this strange masked man by the second; a new feeling was growing inside of her, and one she had felt before. Once with a young earth bender named Haru, and another time with a rebel, Jet. But this time it was stronger and growing faster. Was it love? _"Thank you kind sir, but do I know you?"

Zuko pushed his mask up, just until it was above his nose. "Perhaps not, but you will now."

And he kissed her.

Slowly, passionately, pressing her back up against the wall. It felt as though he could keep it up all day and never even stop to think; yet at the same time, he was deepening the kiss, silently demanding more. And before Katara knew what was happening, she was kissing him back. Her arms moved up and wrapped around his neck, caressing it, never wanting the moment to end.

But as he tried to move down her neck, his half off mask got in the way, so he pulled it off and tossed it to the side on the ground. Looking down, all Katara saw was a mess of brown hair, it looked strangely familiar.

Not wanting to still be secretive, Katara pulled off her mask and tossed it to the ground next to the blue spirit head. Pulling his head up for a minute, she caught a quick glimpse of his face before he was kissing her lips again, the same way he had before, making her forget whatever features of his face she had so briefly taken in.

"KATARA!"

Both stopped their kiss for a second to look at the woman who had just come down the hallway. Toph was standing there, her blind eyes pointed directly at the intertwined couple.

"Aang was wondering what was taking you so long so he sent me to look. You'd better hurry up, he's waiting."

Katara simply nodded, stooped over and grabbed her mask and hurried down the hall without a backward glance at Zuko.

"Wait," Zuko grabbed Toph's arm as she tried to retreat. "What did you call that lady?"

Toph turned to face him, even though she couldn't see him. "Sir, that was Miss Katara of the Water tribe, a friend and companion of the avatar."

Zuko stepped back in horror, "She's of the water tribe, oh my life is my foe's debt," and he turned and fled down the hall.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Toph," Katara hissed, pulling her friend aside, "who was that gentleman I was with earlier?"

"I don't know, shouldn't you have asked him?"

"Please go ask him for me, if he's married-"

"He's not," said Toph. "His name is Li, he's a refugee, fleeing the fire nation. He and his uncle own a teashop in the lower ring. Poor guy, he has an awful scar over his left eye."

_Scar? Uncle? Tea? ZUKO_

Katara almost started crying right there in the middle of the party, "My only love sprung from my only hate, how can fate be so cruel?"

"What's this?" Asked Toph, "what are you talking about?

"It's… a… poem, I heard… somewhere. You know Toph; I don't think I feel so well anymore. Send Aang and Sokka my regrets; I'm going home."

"By yourself? Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just need to be alone for a few minutes, goodbye Toph, I'll see you all later."

A/N: Okay, I have spring break next week so I'm going to be gone and not working on this, sorry. But I'm going to want a grand total of 10 reviews (i.e. 4 more) before the next chapter goes up. Hey, If I get more I may be inspired to put up the next chapter (the infamous balcony scene) before I leave Saturday night

**So review review review J**


	6. Chapter 6 Balcony Scene kinda

Zuko wandered on around the upper ring, not knowing where he was going. His mind was a huge mess and he didn't know what to do. He was done falling in love with Jin, that much was true but her face had now been replaced with a new face in his mind. The face a of a beautiful young waterbender girl, named Katara. If only this love wasn't impossible.

Suddenly he heard something, footsteps coming down the street. He cursed; he knew he wasn't supposed to be here, he dove into the bushes. But peering around the shrubbery, he saw it was only Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee.

"I wonder where Li went." Smellerbee mused.

"He's probably home crying his eyes out over Jin." Jet sighed, Longshot nodded.

"Lighten up Jet, don't let that sourpuss's attitude spoil our fun night." Smellerbee smiled. Suddenly, there was more noise from down the street.

"Quick, come on." Jet hissed and he, trailed closely by Smellerbee and Longshot ran down the street.

Zuko stayed where he did not want to be discovered by the approaching person, likely a Dai Li agent. But the silhouette revealed the person to be smaller then a fully-grown earthbender man; in fact it was a girl.

_Not just any girl,_ Zuko realized with a flourish, _Katara._

"Why is fate so cruel to me? I'm in a horrible city; my brother is engaged to my best friend and is pressuring me to accept a proposal from just my best friend? And now I have found my one true love but he is my loathed enemy."

Zuko's heart jumped up into his throat, _She loved me, she LOVED me._

"What now fate? What more can you take from me? Oh Zuko, oh my darling, oh my love, why can't I be with you. Oh cursed name, that is my only enemy, if only you weren't of the fire nation, everything would be as it should."

"If you will accept me I won't be." Zuko came forward out of the bushes.

Katara jumped at the interruption but then her face lit up. "Zuko!"

"Just say you'll be mine and I'll be whoever you want me to be." Zuko said.

"I have nothing against you," Katara said and kissed him, "I just want us to be together."

"Then we will." Said Zuko, "If you'll have me."

"Of course I will," said Katara, "send word tomorrow and tell me when and where so we can be married, then, hopefully, that will save me from marrying Aang."

"I will contact you tomorrow." Said Zuko, "don't worry my darling, we'll be together."

Katara didn't say anything, but grabbed Zuko's hand and lead him, once again, towards the bushes. When she reached it, she pulled him down and began kissing him fiercely with so much passion, he was shocked, unable to do anything apart from kiss her back.

They didn't know how long they had been there, making out when they heard footsteps pass their bush again, and voices.

"Aang," Katara whispered, "Sokka, Toph. I have to beat them back to the house."

"I will see you tomorrow." Said Zuko, giving her one final kiss goodbye.

"Tomorrow," Katara repeated before rushing off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay, this chapter is going to be REALLY OOC, sorry,**

Chapter 7

A man in a cloak was walking along his garden picking flowers and herbs that grew there. He always hid his face for fear of being recognized after he had escaped the capture of the fire nation.

But there were a few people who knew who he was and were sure he wasn't just a gentle war refugee, one of them, in fact, was Prince Zuko.

As the cloaked man approached a bunch of White jade flowers, he was quickly interrupted.

"Master Jeong Jeong." Zuko called, causing the old man to jump, spilling his basket of flowers.

"Sorry," Zuko said and knelt to help the once great fire bender pick up his plants. "But I need your help."

"Why, have you not recovered from your love of Jin?"

"Jin has disappeared completely from my mind." Said Zuko, "I have a new love, the lady Katara."

"What!" Jeong Jeong cried. "How could you love one of the water tribe?"

"We met at a party," said Zuko, "and I guess love just happened. Either way, I intend to marry her, and you, being a noble man of high rank and standard, would have to power to wed us."

"I think you're rushing this," said Jeong Jeong, "you were still smitten with Jin yesterday and now she's just gone?"

"I am sure of this now." Said Zuko, "I love her and will always love her until the day I die and she feels the same."

"Are you absolutely positive that this love will last?" Jeong Jeong was giving him a deep stare.

"Yes, will you marry us?"

"Very well," Jeong Jeong still sounded uncertain, "when do you intend to wed her?"

"As soon as possible, today hopefully."

"That's quite soon, but still doable. I will send word by the lady Toph and let Katara know she needs to practice her bending. Be here this afternoon."

"Oh thank you master Jeong Jeong." Zuko threw himself around Jeong Jeong's neck, but recoiled almost instantly as though he was not conscious of what he was doing.

"I'll see you this afternoon." Zuko yelled, running out of the garden.

"Walk slowly," Jeong Jeong called, "those stumble that run fast."

**A/N: rating will go back up in a few chapters due to extreme violence coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee are sitting around the lower ring, snacking on some rolls from a nearby vender.

"Jet, we need to find some sort of a job." Said Smellerbee, "We can't keep robbing innocent vendors or mooching off of Li and Mushi."

"Come to think of it," said Jet, ignoring Smellerbee's question. "Where is Li?"

Longshot shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since the party last night." Said Smellerbee.

"Hmm," said Jet. "Well, he didn't go home last night, I went to his house and Uncle Mushi said that he had received an anonymous letter, but he hadn't seen Li to give it to him."

"What did the letter say?" Asked Smellerbee.

"I've got it right here," said Jet, pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper. "Mushi told me to give it to Li If I saw him." He tossed the letter to Smellerbee.

Smellerbee unfolded it and read

_-Li,_

_I know who you truly are and I intend to set things right in this city, once and for all. Your kind doesn't belong in this city. Go back to the fire nation. Meet in the market this evening, you will know who I am._

Smellerbee finished reading and turned back to Jet. "What did they mean by go back to the fire nation?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I know who sent it. Sokka, that boy has wanted revenge on Li ever since he learned he was in the city.

"Who's been wanting revenge on me?" Zuko appeared, walking toward them.

"Li," said Smellerbee, " you ditched us last night. What happened?"

"I apologize, but I had important business to attend to." Said Zuko.

"Mhmm," said Jet, "did this important business have anything to do with sex?"

"Why would it?"

"Well, I was assuming since you were so miserable about Jin last night, we assumed you had gone out for some, 'quick action'."

"Jet you are good for nothing but jokes."

"Why, isn't all this joking better than groaning about love? Now you're sociable. Now you're Li. Now you are what you've learned to be and what you are naturally. This love of yours was like a blithering idiot who runs up and down looking for a hole to hide his toy in."

"Stop stop." Said Zuko. "What was that note you were talking about?"

Smellerbee tossed him the note; Zuko scanned it quickly before sticking it in his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Smellerbee asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea," said Zuko, but he looked away.

"Li what's going-" but Jet was cut off by a voice from behind.

"Excuse me, but I'm searching for a Li, does any of you know him?"

Zuko looked to see Toph standing there, "I'm a Li, what do you want?"

"I wish to speak to you…" She looked around. "In private."

"Of course," said Jet, "come on gang, let's go grab some lunch at Uncle Mushi's and let Li catch up when he's done "speaking"."

"What are you implying?" Zuko snapped.

"I'm just saying, the best way to bounce back after a broken heart…" Jet and his freedom fighters left, laughing.

Zuko glared after him, before turning back to Toph. "Yes ma'am?"

"I understand from Katara that you intend to marry?"

"Yes, we do, do you have any-"

"Before you say anything," Toph interrupted, "I wish to make one thing perfectly clear. If you hurt her, if you trick her, if you make one move to abuse her trust, I will-"

"I assure you," said Zuko, "I have no intention of hurting her, my feeling for her are true. I love her and would never do anything to hurt her."

"Can I have your word on that?" Asked Toph.

"Gladly, I love her."

"Very well," said Toph, although she still looked uneasy.

"Please, get her to meet me this afternoon Master Jeong Jeong's house for us to be married. One of my men will meet you there and in them you can trust the key so I can meet her later."

"I will see that it be done." Said Toph.

"Thank you very much," said Zuko, kissing Toph's hand. "I will see you later then."

"Later," said Toph and she left, leaving Zuko feeling very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Katara paced her back yard, waiting anxiously for Toph.

"Katara," Sokka called, "do you want any lunch?"

"No thank you Sokka, I'm waiting for Toph."

"You've been waiting for her since 9 o'clock this morning. Are you sure she's all right? Maybe I should go after her."

"NO," Katara snapped, "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Well, okay." Said Sokka, "tell me when she gets back." And he closed the door.

"Toph," Katara muttered. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Katara turned around and sighed,

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to worry. What happened? Did you find him?"

"Hold on a second Katara, I must rest my feet," Toph walked over to a bench and sat down. "I've been walking around all day and my feet are about ready to fall off."

"Well, do you have any news?"

"News news news, that's all you care about."

"Toph-"

"I busted ym ass today to try and find your-"

"Toph-"

"Lover boy, and do I get a thank you? No. I just get-"

"Toph-"

"Pestered whether I brought back news or not."

"TOPH." Katara finally yelled, "Will you just give me the news?"

"I'm just kidding Katara. Yes I found him. You are to tell Sokka and Aang that you require extra training at master Jeong Jeong's, but Li will be there and you can marry him there. I will meet one of Li's servants and provide him with a key so you two can well… you know."

"Thank's a million Toph." Said Katara.

"Wait, I have a question for you Katara," said Toph, "How are you going to explain to Sokka how you're refusing his proposal for you to marry Aang?"

"Well… I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'll just tell him… I'm not going to marry him."

"Sokka won't like that." Said Toph.

"Well, I'm not going to worry about Sokka today." Said Katara, "it's my wedding day, I should be happy."

"That you should." Said Toph, "come on, we have a few hours until we need to go to Master Jeong Jeong's. Let's go get lunch."

"You go ahead," said Katara, "I'm to nervous to eat."

Toph shook her head and went inside while Katara sat out, watching the pond, and savoring her last few hours without a single person.

**A/N: reviews might not cure world hunger, but they inspire me to write faster. Happy Easter everyone, I'll try to work on the wedding scene this weekend. **


End file.
